uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Shannon
also known under her real name Sayo (紗代) is a maidservant working on Rokkenjima. She has a habit of making mistakes and blunders when she is nervous, despite being an extremely talented and hardworking servant. She thinks of Kanon as her younger brother and like him, she feels she is inferior to humans, as she is only furniture. Despite this, she has fallen in love with George. Later, Shannon is shown to have the power to summon a large protective shield with arrows rotating around it. Her main story revolves around her love and engagement to George and her connection to Yasu, being the person Yasu wanted to be the most in his/her childhood. Relationships *George Ushiromiya, fiancée *Jessica Ushiromiya, friend, employer *Kanon, brother/alternate personality *Kinzo Ushiromiya, employer *Battler Ushiromiya, first love *Yasu, true form/personality Appearance She appears as a young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes and is also very curvy. She wears a white beret cap with a maid outfit. She wears the Ushiromiya crest on her left thigh. Role in the Games Legend of the Golden Witch Shannon is first introduced when she goes to the guest house to call the cousins for lunch. She is one of the longest employed servants of the Ushiromiya family, despite her age, second only to Genji and Kumasawa. Since she is about the same age as the cousins, she has always had a friendly relationship with them since childhood. Shannon catches up with Battler, who has been missing from Rokkenjima for 6 years, and it is shown that she shares a sibling-like relationship with Kanon. After lunch, Shannon and the cousins go to the beach where they talk about the witch's epitaph and the Golden Witch Beatrice. Shannon is one of the few who genuinely believes in the witch and her curses. As a result, she is always careful to show respect towards the witch's portrait and to never talk ill about her. On the night of the first day, George proposes to her with a diamond ring, asking for a response within his two days of stay on Rokkenjima. Embarrassed, Shannon takes the ring and goes back to work, her heart beating out of her chest. That night during her shift, she believes to have seen a golden butterfly fly around the corridors. She is found dead the next day in the storehouse with half of her head split apart. George, who can't stand to see her in that state, asks his father and Nanjo to check if she is wearing a ring on her hand. The response is affirmative: Shannon was wearing the ring on the ring finger of her left hand. Her death is never stated in red in this game. Death Her corpse was found inside the storehouse of the rose garden. The side of her head is believed to have been damaged after death. It's alright. Everyone will resurrect in the Golden Land. True Death ''' Shannon did not die on the First Twilight. Her death was only an illusion created by Hideyoshi and Kanon. Turn of the Golden Witch '''Death At Natsuhi's room, she died by having her forehead pierced by an icepick-type murder weapon. At the fourth twilight, gouge the head and kill. In her last moments, she was together with her loved one. True Death Shannon tied a heavy object to a gun and threw it behind the makeup cabinet causing it to shot her in the head and hide the gun from sight. Banquet of the Golden Witch Death Her corpse was found in the parlor on the first floor. The weapon is assumed to be a gun or a spear-shaped object. For Shannon, the parlor, with its wonderful view of the rose garden on sunny days. Alliance of the Golden Witch Death Her body was found behind the mansion. Her head was half destroyed. It is probably appropriate to think that she was shot with a gun or something. A demon stake had fallen near the body. The witnesses at least realize that the stake did not kill her. End of the Golden Witch Alive by the time of game suspension. Dawn of the Golden Witch Alive by the time of game suspension. Requiem of the Golden Witch Death Kyrie shot Beatrice in the face thus indirectly killing Shannon. Twilight of the Golden Witch Her status depends on the decisions being made and the answers being given. Trivia *In a interview with Ryukushi07 it was revealed that Shannon's breasts are fake. *He has also revealed that Shannon cannot bear children, as Shanon has a body that cannot make love, and "that George's idea of their life after marriage pained her quite much". *Her true name Sayo has a secret meaning which most likely is the fact that her name Sayo is composed of the ( 紗) and (代) characters. The second one (代) is actually a character found in the Ushiromiya name which could represent her real name showing connection to her real family name. Gallery Shannon.jpg|Shannon in the original PC game Shannon_mugshot.jpg|Shannon as she appears in the anime Shannon1.jpg|Shannon's anime concept Shannon-George1.jpg|Shannon and George 2132433421_full.jpg|Shannon in ~Rondo~ TdGRQW7YqpCcmt6jtbKU5e5767sD2LGD.jpg|Shannon puts on her engagement ring Shannon3.png|Shannon's casual outfit Ougon Musou Kyoku shannonshoukai.jpg|Shannon's skills Shannon.png|Shannon's portrait Ougon-shannon.png|Shannon as she appears in Ougon Musou Kyoku Category:Furniture Category:Servants Category:Characters